


In Your Arms Tonight

by hanorganaas



Series: 100 Ships [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As she falls into his arms she doesn’t feel scared as she did in the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms Tonight

His reputation of being a monster is notorious throughout the land. People who hear his name cower in fear and run for the hills. She heard of his power. She heard of the chaos he caused. He is considered the most terrifying of monsters on the face of this earth.

She was certainly terrified of him when he first took her to live with him in his castle. But things change.

As she falls into his arms she doesn’t feel scared as she did in the beginning. No she feels safe in the arms of not a monster but a beautiful kind man.


End file.
